Hermione and Percy: Meeting the Mother
by Hydrochloric Cutie
Summary: Hermione and Percy have been dating for about a month and they go to the Weasley's for Sunday night dinner... what really happens when she see's Ron again... How does this interesting night end?


Percy and Hermione: Meeting the Mother

"Oh, come on," Percy urged. "My mother loves you."

"But I haven't seen her since Ron and I broke up," Hermione reasoned. "What if she thinks it's my entire fault?"

"Believe me, she won't," he said, a large grin on his studious face. Hermione had been bringing out his long suppressed sense of humor, and she couldn't be happier about it.

"Percy Ignatius Weasley, what aren't you telling me?"

"I told mum about your break-up and she sort of… ripped Ron a new one," he said maliciously.

Hermione beamed up at him and launched herself at him. She gave him a nice long snog for all his efforts. When they broke apart, she thought of something.

"Your mum doesn't know that I'm coming does she?"

"Er… that would be a, no," he said sheepishly.

"Per--," he cut her off with another kiss.

"Come on, we're going to apparate to the Burrow," he said. "We're going early, but the whole family is going to be there for dinner."

"Even Ron?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes, even Ron. Now let's forget my git of a brother and go get reacquainted with my mother," he said grinning from ear to ear.

"Okay, let's go meet the mother," she chuckled.

The new couple apparated to the front gate of the Burrow and Hermione sighed. She never realized how much she missed this place, or how much time she used to spend her. She had lived here for a time after her parents were killed. Her aunt and Uncle came from America so she could live with them, and she ended up calling them her parents.

"You okay?" he asked tentatively.

"Yeah, just a lot of memories," she breathed. He gave her a quick hug before leading them to his old homestead. He opened the door and called out. "Mum, we're here!"

"Oooh," she cried. "I can't wait to meet her!"

Mrs. Weasley bustled out of the kitchen and nearly fainted when she saw Hermione. "Hermione, dear, what are you doing here?" Then she turned to Percy. "Where's your new girlfriend you're always talking about?"

"Mum, she is my girlfriend," Percy said, slipping his arm around Hermione's tiny waist, pulling her closer to his side.

"Sweet Merlin!" Molly cried. "I'm so happy for the two of you!" she hugged Hermione and had tears streaming down her face. The two witches stood there hugging while Percy stood awkwardly in the corner, shuffling his feet slightly.

"Well, is there anything I can do mum?" he asked finally.

"Yes dear, you can set the table," Molly said. "And make sure there are enough seats, everyone is coming."

"Everyone," Hermione repeated softly.

"I'm terribly sorry, but Ron is coming with Lavender, they will be the last ones to arrive. I have everyone coming at different times so we don't clog up the floo system."

"Its fine Molly, really," Hermione insisted. "I mean, Lavender can't really be that bad now can she?"

"Well we'll see, I mean she wasn't really friendly before they eloped, so maybe now that the honeymoon period is over, she'll be better," Molly shrugged.

"Wait! When did they elope?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"About three months ago," she said.

"Oh," was all Hermione was able to say at the moment.

"Could you come here and help me cut the bread?"

"Yeah," Hermione replied, loving the fact that Molly could fix anything with food or just working in the kitchen.

About a half hour later Bill floo'd into the kitchen. "Hey, Mum," he greeted her. "And am I correct in guessing that this is Percy's new girlfriend?" Hermione nodded her head without turning around, waiting for him to recognize. "Well, I must say, he finally managed to get one that was pretty good looking, especially from this view," Bill said.

"William Weasley, I can't believe you would hit on your brother's girlfriend while your wife and children are in the other room," Hermione chided gently, turning from her spot by the stove. Bill's jaw dropped because the only one who still called him William was Hermione, even if it was only when she was joking around or scolding him for something.

"Mione?" he asked in awe. She nodded with a grin on her face. Bill strode over to her and enveloped her into such a large hug, swinging her around as they went. Hermione giggled at their old tradition.

"Bill Weasley!" Fleur shouted as she entered the kitchen after dropping the kids off in the living room for a moment. "What on earth do you think you're doing?"

"Oh," Bill said, putting Hermione down immediately. He faced his wife to explain, he really didn't want to be on the bad side of her French anger; sometimes it seemed like she really was a Weasley because of her temper. "Look, Fleur, Hermione's back."

"Mione? Is it really you?" Fleur asked. She looked the girl up and down so she could verify that this girl standing in from of her was really her 'sister'. "Oh, it is you!"

The two girls embraced and they were nearly in tears about their reunion. Molly shooed them into the living room so they could tend to the kids and catch up on family gossip. Victoire came over immediately and hugged Hermione around Hermione's knees, happy that her Aunt Mione was back. Little Jacques was just an infant the last time that she saw him was now nearly three years old. He came over and hugged Hermione as if he really remembered her. It was a really sweet sight to behold.

They played with the children until the next set of family was supposed to arrive, which just so happened to be Charlie. Charlie tumbled out of the floo, as per usual. He never really got the hang of it, but he always seemed to make a show out of it because there was always someone in the living room to entertain with it. He eventually got up and brushed himself off. Hermione wasn't facing the fire at this point, and was holding Jacques. "Man, that baby never lets anyone hold him, only Mione could when she was still around," Charlie said.

"Still good to hear that," Hermione said, turning around, stunning Charlie. "He was always such a sweet child. I can't believe he is still shy around people."

"Mione? You're back?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah," she said, putting the child down. He walked over to her and hugged her close to his body. She always liked getting hugs from Charlie, he was the broadest Weasley, and the one closest to her height, so she wasn't lifted off the ground as much when they all hugged her.

"Awesome," he said. "But wait… Who are you here with?"

"Well, I'm Percy's new girlfriend," Hermione informed him.

"Whoa," he said. "I can't believe that he found someone as good as you to be with. And I didn't think you'd be coming around after what Ron did to you."

"Well, you were always like my second family," Hermione said. "And I love you guys despite what he did to me." She still couldn't talk about it, or speak his name for that matter.

"This is awesome," Charlie said. "I can't wait to see the look on Ron's face when he comes to see you."

"Me neither," Hermione muttered.

About a half hour passed and the three brothers were still outside when the twins came through the floo. Fred came with Angelina and baby Rory. Hermione had just seen the baby for the first time before the 'Ron Incident'. He was looking more like Angelina every week, much to Fred's pleasure. George followed with Alicia Spinnett, and their baby Quinn, she was just like George, red hair and all.

"I spy a familiar bushy head of hair, George," Fred said conspiratorially.

"I think you're right dear brother," George said. "But I don't know why she could be here unless…"

"…She's Percy's new girlfriend," they finished together.

"It's good to know that you two haven't changed too much," she said, taking the dig at her hair in stride as she hugged their wives and cooed over their children. Once she was done, however, she was free game. Both twins hugged her at once, one on each side, making their usual Hermione Sandwich. She giggled as she felt their arms constrict around her. They set her down and hurried out to the back yard to go see their brother, whom they would be making fun of profusely for the remainder of the night.

The women took their time catching up, it had been a year or more since she had seen any of them, so there was a lot that had accumulated over that time. The next two people to arrive were Harry and Ginny, who had moved out recently, into Grimmauld Place. They were now pregnant, and Ginny couldn't be happier. Ginny looked like she was about to burst, but Harry was beaming from ear to ear when he saw his best friend standing in his second home.

"Mione!" he screamed. He ran to her and hugged her fiercely. "It's been forever."

"Who's telling who," Hermione chided. "I've missed you all so much."

"We've missed you two, I mean we've tried to contact you but you are a tough witch to find these days," Harry said admonishingly.

"Well, I guess I wanted things to be a bit of a surprise for today," Hermione said. "I am the new girlfriend."

"Yeah, I didn't tell the family, just like I promised," Ginny said smugly. "I guess I can keep a secret after all."

"Yeah, she even kept it from me until today," Harry said, mockingly hurt.

"That's okay dear," Ginny said, "I wanted to tell you, but Hermione said not to."

"Yeah," Hermione agreed. "So all the guys are outside and obviously all the girls are still out here."

"That's my cue to leave," Harry said, hugging Hermione once more before heading outside.

"DINNER!" Molly's magical voice yelled throughout the house. There was a tumult of noise as the whole Weasley clan showed up outside to the large tables that the guys had spent all afternoon setting up. Hermione was seated in between Charlie and Percy. She was gaily interested in the conversations on both sides until Ron showed up.

"Sorry we're late mum," Ron announced, taking his usual spot, which just so happened to be right across from where Hermione was sitting.

"I couldn't find anything to wear," Lavender said, a bit out of breath.

Ron looked up from his spot at the table and was mid-sip when he spotted Hermione. She spat his drink back out all over the table, and on Hermione as well.

"Well it's good to see you too Ron," Hermione said coolly, Percy helped wipe off her face and arms that were covered in pumpkin juice.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" he spluttered as Lavender patted him on the back. "I told you never to come near my family again."

"Sorry that's a bit hard since I'm a co-worker of your father and brother, as well as his girlfriend," Hermione said. She smiled inwardly when his eyes practically bulged out of his head.

"You're dating Charlie!" Ron accused.

"No, silly," Hermione giggle. "Although he is a wonderful guy, I'm dating Percy."

"I will bloody kill you," Ron snarled at his brother. "You know what I told you."

"I know, but you can't help who you fall for," Percy shrugged. Ron fumed through the entire meal, and Lavender didn't really speak to anyone. She really wasn't welcomed, since all the Weasleys still had a soft spot for Hermione.

Dinner went as smoothly as possible after that point, but once the girls were talking and cleaning up the supper Ron grabbed his older brother by the upper arm and drug him out to the front lawn to have a little chat with him. "What the hell are you doing with her?"

"I am dating her, something that you did once but royally screwed up," Percy said calmly. "Which I never got to thank you for. If it weren't for you, then I would still be miserable and alone."

"Git," Ron spat. "I told her that she could never date any of my brothers, or even come near the family ever again."

"Don't you think you should have left that up to her?" Percy suggested.

"I don't like your attitude Percival," Ron said, pulling the full first name trick out of his bag.

"Sorry to hear that, Ron," Percy said nonchalantly.

"What no Ronald?" Ron said mockingly.

"No, unlike you, I'm being the bigger person here," Percy said.

"You act like a big tough guy but you're nothing but a smarmy git," Ron seethed.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!" Hermione screeched from the doorway. The rest of the Weasley clan was gathered in the living room, listening carefully to the fight unfold, Lavender was among them, closest to the door.

"Oh great, here she comes," Ron said under his breath.

"What do you get off talking to my boyfriend, your own brother, like that?"

"What do you get off dating my brother?" Ron retorted.

"Sorry if I messed up all your plans to keep me out of your life forever, but I wasn't the one who cheated and got caught with a bra in the cover of our bed," Hermione said smartly. "I say you lost any control, if you ever had any, over me right then and there."

"Well you should have still respected my wishes," Ron said childishly.

"And I did, though you didn't deserve it," Hermione said. "I stayed away from the family that had taken me in when I was all alone, when my parents died. I didn't date anyone for the longest time, then Percy and I just moved on with out feelings."

"You were probably in love with him while we were still together," Ron accused.

"You know I bloody was not," Hermione shouted. "I was in love with you. You were the one going behind my back, bagging anyone who would stand to look at you…"

Ron backhanded her right across the face. Hermione cried out in shock and was flung back a few feet just by the sheer force of the blow. Percy ran to her and was kneeling on the ground next to her head. She was unconscious. There was no way that Hermione could have been knocked out by the blow, so Percy knew that something wasn't right. He apparated them away after taking Hermione in his arms. Ron was met by his very irate mother and wife.

"How dare you," Molly said in her dangerous calm voice.

"What?"

"You dare hit a woman," she said. "I taught you better than that."

SLAP. Molly had slapped her son across the face with the same force that he had just used on Hermione. Molly turned on her heel and walked back into the house to talk to the rest of her sons. Lavender stood in front of him. SLAP.

"What was that for?" Ron asked incredulously.

"You were still with her when we started shagging?" she seethed. "How dare you."

Lavender stalked back into the house and walked over to Molly. "Look I know we haven't really gotten on well, but do you think that I could stay here for a bit. I don't think I can go home with him just yet."

"Of course you can," Molly said. "You're family after all. I'll just go set up Ginny's room for you."

Percy sat at the foot of Hermione's bed, waiting for the doctors to come back with the results of the blood tests that they had taken. She was not in a medicine induced coma because they didn't want her to be in any kind of agony if she did wake up. Molly came by to visit Percy once everyone at home was settled in for the night.

"Are you alright dear?" Molly asked her son. Percy nodded his head absently.

"I'm just worried," he admitted. "That blow shouldn't have knocked her out."

"I know," Molly said, reassuringly. Just then the doctor came in.

"Who is responsible for this girl?" he asked.

"I'm her boyfriend," Percy spoke up.

"I'll go get us some coffee," Molly said, getting up to leave them alone to talk about Hermione.

"And your name is?"

"Percy Weasley, sir," Percy said shakily.

"Don't be worried," the doctor said, chuckling lightly. "There's nothing really wrong."

"But there is something," Percy prompted.

"Well, I think you should be happy about this," he said. "She's pregnant. That's why her body shut down, to protect the baby inside her."

"P-Pregnant?" Percy stuttered. He was going to be a father.

**Well here is the sequel to Hermione and Percy: Grey's Anatomy style. you don't really have to read the first story to get this one, but it would be nice for you to read the other one. I answer some questions in this story that were posed the the last one by reviewers. I hope you enjoy this as much as i did when i wrote it**

**Read & Review**


End file.
